


Back Against the Wall

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku hadn't expected this. Much less that he'd have six people surrounding him, all ready to take him down. It reminds him of his days on the island. But this is different. This time, if he doesn't win - he might as well be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Star-Shaped-X on FFN  
> ^^ Takes place during the manga of Kingdom Hearts Days. I do forget the the exact chapter but it's not hard to miss lol

Riku knows this wasn't a good idea to begin with. But there's no going back now, it's too late to have regrets. He can only run as fast as he can and get a dark portal open. The black cloak flaps about him as he runs, the heels of his boots catching the stone as he rounds a corner. Just as he does he finds himself back peddling, barely able to avoid the lance that slams into the stone before him. Riku immediately turns and runs along the length of it as shots make his ears ring. The energy bullets slam into the ground, trailing behind him for six paces.

He glances behind him for a second and as he brings his attention back to the forefront, he comes to a dead stop. A blond, Demyx, with a large blue sitar accompanied by a taller blond, Luxord, holding cards stand in his way. Riku  turns back around only for a bullet to sail past his head, ripping through the hood on his head. It nicks his cheek as the force knocks the hood completely from his head – letting his silver hair fall free. The ribbon, however, stays tightly held over his eyes.

To him it's all clear as day despite what would normally be a disadvantage. He's surrounded, “Tch...” 

The two that had been following him hurry into the area. Axel brings out his chakrams while Roxas falls into a fighting stance beside him, Keyblade flashing into his grasp. Xigbar drops down to the ground followed by Xaldin, who holds only two lances while four hover around him. 

Not caring to fight, Riku takes a deep breath. He has one shot at this.

Roxas charges at him and immediately Riku drops into a crouch. The Keyblade swings above his head and Riku punches upward, catching Roxas in the gut. As the Keyblade wielder stumbles back, Riku runs for one of the shorter buildings and holds out his hand; trying to draw up a portal. Until, that is, large blank cards cover the entire area – boxing him in with his attackers. They stand too tall for him to jump and he tries to stay calm, accepting it. He just can't get captured, but last long enough to figure a way out of this mess. 

Luxord merely chuckles as he brings out more cards to hold in his hands. “You're not getting away this time.”

It's easy for Riku to accept his situation and he knows there's surely only one way he'll be walking away from this alive. If it were merely like the old days with his friends, he'd shake his head. Yet he's far from that comforting feeling as he draws up his hand, preparing to yank the ribbon away from his eyes. 

_Pew – pew – pew –_

Three shots hit the ground and Riku breaks into a run, barely able to miss getting hit by the purple energy bullets. The startling realization is that he runs straight for Demyx who brings up the base of his sitar. Riku draws up his arms, taking the brunt of the attack as he's slammed to the side. He grits his teeth as Demyx strums at the strings – his only warning. 

Riku rolls to the side, jumping to his feet immediately after dodging the gush of water that rushes over his head. And yet he doesn't have a chance to catch his breath as he turns to the side to allow one of Xaldin's lances to sail past him. He keeps his momentum and runs straight to the cards. At the last second he jumps up – missing Axel's fire imbued chakrams in the process – and runs up them. Each Organization member watches him closely, ready to take their next shot. 

The subtle click of Xigbar reloading his guns is harsh to Riku's ears. He can practically feel the wave of pressure the bullets make as they dig into the cards behind him. Once he's up high enough he kicks off the cards, flipping off of them. He twists his body in one fluid motion and throws his right arm out, grunting as the magical energy surges through him.

Three bouts of Dark Firaga burn through air and straight for Xaldin, Demyx, and Axel. With at least them distracted by the clearing smoke from the blast, Riku drops to the ground. He spins around at the sound of footfalls and an enraged cry. Just before Roxas can strike him, Riku throws up a dark shield, the transparent magic glittering as Roxas makes contact with it. The blond recoils heavily and in that second Riku summons his Keyblade, slashing forward. 

_Whoosh –_

Riku's brow furrows as Axel pulls Roxas away at the last second, saving the blond from a hefty wound. Unable to move quick enough, Riku can only hear those fateful notes coming from Demyx's sitar. He braces himself as a large pillar of water shoots up from the ground. It knocks him up into the air and as he begins to sink down into it, the water dissipates suddenly. He slams back down with a sickening thud, sword still clutched in his right hand. Riku pushes himself up enough to cough up some water before attempting to stand.

Water drips from every inch of his body. The cloak weighs heavily on his shoulders and inhibits him from moving as quickly. Head still spinning from the impact, he's surprised he can even jump to the side as the tip of a lance digs into the ground. Several cards fly at him from behind – ripping against the sides of his arms and legs. Riku grits his teeth and tries to take a deep breath. 

But they continue to bombard him in an effort to run him ragged. Xigbar sidesteps around the enclosed area, continuously firing off bullets in rounds of thirty-two. Axel launches several Fire spells in Riku's direction, all the while righting Roxas and talking softly to him. Riku does all he can think of and runs. His feet squelch in his wet soaks as he stumbles towards one of the wall of cards. Just as before he jumps up and barely with enough momentum he's able to run up the side a short distance. He can feel his body growing heavier by the second, yet he continues to count.

_Thirty-two..._

The bullets stop as Xigbar reloads. Luxord, catching onto his strategy, throws out one of his arms. “You won't get away with that again!” He yells out while sending a handful of seven cards sailing towards Riku.

Three of the large cards break off of the wall and jut outwards, preparing to rip Riku to shreds if he dare tread any further. Riku takes the chance and jumps onto one of them just before it flies off towards him. At the last second he pushes off. The smaller cards shred the ends of his coat, missing him by a mere hair, while the larger do the same. 

Unlike last time, Riku dives straight for the ground with his sword in hand. At the final second he flips around so he lands on his feet, Keyblade stabbing downward. The second it touches the hard stone a shock wave of dark energy. The blast knocks Demyx, the only person closest to Riku, against a wall. He stumbles to try and ready his sitar. Gloved fingers slip over the strings and he can't seem to get anything to come out. Demyx stares as Riku readies to lunge toward Demyx, but finds himself stilling.

Blood drips down his cheek as silver strands fall to the ground. The lance digs into the wall right beside Demyx's head; a well aimed throw. His breath remains caught in his throat as Roxas barrels towards him. Riku just manages to turn to the blond and bring up his sword. He stumbles back several steps and spins back around, his instincts being the only thing keeping him alive. 

The dark shield he throws up is weak as Axel's chakrams slam against it, grinding the spikes along in an attempt to break it quickly. Riku hurries to retrieve his sword just as the shield shatters with a faint flicker. The chakrams beat down against his sword, forcing Riku to bring up his other hand to brace against the end. His arms begin to give as Axel succeeds in overpowering him. Fire licks at the chakram and begins to grow in size so much that Riku can feel his fingers around the hilt of his sword growing too hot. 

“Nnh!” is all that breaks through Riku's grit teeth as Luxord's cards slash against his legs – tearing through coat and pants. They dig in for a moment before vanishing, leaving him and making him falter. Axel knocks Riku's sword arm up into the air and kicks him. Riku can only cry out as the boot slams into his gut, sending him skidding over to the wall. 

His pants are shallow and he can't catch his breath. He can only suppress the urge to scream as several more cards sail towards him. He has to allow them to cut into his arms as he ducks down. Three lances slam into the wall above him. Riku curls up and rolls to the side. Xigbar's first few shots miss and gives Riku one brief second. He jumps to his feet and has to ignore the wave of dizziness that threatens to send him to his knees. Magic power already at it's bare minimum, Riku raises his sword into the air with both hands. It glows with a bright blue before extending to Riku's form as well. Xigbar readies his guns and sidesteps, shooting off five more bullets in Riku's direction.

But Riku vanishes in a blur of black, making Luxord begin to panic. He knows there's no one the imposter can have gotten away – his magic is impenetrable. They all still as Riku appears from thin air and stabs at Demyx. The blond can barely draw his sitar up in time, blocking the attack. As he glances around the neck he realizes that Riku is gone. Instead, Riku appears from the side and lunges forward, slashing at Demyx's arm. Demyx can only cry out in pain and drop his sitar, before he himself crumples to the ground. 

With Demyx down, unable to use his sitar, Riku prepares to disappear again. However, he never gets the chance. He hesitates as he's boxed in by four large cards. Luxord holds out his arms, directing several more to double up on those already surrounding Riku. He's confident as he draws up his strength and closes his eyes. In his mind he sees the symbols changing on the cards like roulette. Finally they all settle on a red symbol and he opens his eyes, smirking. The ground shakes beneath all their feet as explosions can be heard in the small box of cards. 

The second the vibrations stop and Luxord prepares to release the cards, they shatter like glass. Yet as they vanish Riku is no where to be seen. Or to Luxord at least, for he can't move fast enough. Xigbar teleports off the ground, hovering in the air a safe distance in the air. Axel catches the silent warning and at the last second he grabs onto Roxas. He flings them both to the side, shielding him, just as Riku appears and proceeds to gab his glowing sword against the ground. Luxord, closest to Riku, can only stare as pulses of dark energy release in all direction from Riku. One in particular hits him and buries him against the wall of a building – his cards effectively disappearing altogether as he faints. 

Axel and Roxas barely manage to dodge two of the pillar-like waves. That is while Xaldin crosses his arms and calls his lances forward. They form a large, impenetrable shield in front of him and successfully block one of the attacks heading straight for him. 

Riku huffs and his form crumbles slightly, unable to stop himself from slouching just a bit. His senses scream at him and he spins around, slinging his sword up just in time to block two bullets. Xigbar hops to the side from where he had returned to the ground and shoots out two more. One of them bounces off the the sword while the other rushes past Riku's side – ripping through his coat and scratching his skin. Before he can move, Xigbar teleports away and Riku turns back around to see Roxas rushing for him.

Red tinges the boy's fringe and his eyes are hardened with resolve. Riku steels himself and lurches forward in a spinning slash. But Roxas ducks down, parrying off Riku's attack and grasping the Keyblade tightly with both hands. Magic licks at the edge of Roxas' Keyblade as he draws it up in a diagonal, uppercut. Riku slams the edge of his sword against Roxas', swallowing hard as he feels his muscles quivering. 

Roxas shoves him backward and jumps back. From his side come two chakrams, soaring at him in a wide arc. He hits them both back and Axel catches them, the redhead grinning as he steps closer. Riku in turn takes a shaky step back only to realize he's cornered. The wall behind him is his only ally as his enemies close in on him from all sides. The only one not present is Xigbar, who sits up in the air with his guns combining into one. 

Panic surges through him and ignites all the pain stemming from the nicks and slashing adorning his body. He's tired – exhausted even – and he's running low on magic. His left hand twitches. Although it quickly clenches into a fist as a muffled cry of pain rips from Riku's lips. He bites hard at his lip as he looks to his shoulder.

The large pink, blue, and white bullet is already disintegrating. The cloak that had covered his shoulder is scorched and all that's left is bloodied skin. He can't even tell if there's a wound – there's only agony. Xigbar smirks to himself and lowers his sniper rifle, letting it change back into two guns. Xigbar scoffs, “Got'cha.”

Riku drops to his knees, holding his shoulder as the blood covers his fingers. His brows draw together and a second later he's shoving himself back up. Refusing to give in so easily. He stands and readies his sword. Left arm in too much pain, he relies on his sword hand completely. Not that he has any magic left anyhow. 

The blond moves first, lurching forward with his Keyblade enveloped in light and even elongating slightly. An enraged shout is the only warning to the quick and heavy attacks Roxas barrels down onto him. Riku tries to parry them all until one in particular sends his arm into the air. Roxas doesn't hesitate, he slashes across Riku's chest. 

Roxas backs up as Riku's sword tumbles to the ground – vanishing immediately. He can no longer keep it out as he falls down, knees slamming hard against the stone. That pain is nothing to the one on his chest. The cloak itself is ripped open as well as the zipper broken. Blood stains the edges and Riku wraps his right arm around his torso, as if it could ease the pain. Sweat beads on his forehead as he watches those before him back a good distance away. He's confused, but only for a second.

Xaldin holds only one lance as he commands the others to go forward. They begin to circle around Riku, picking up speed with every rotation. The wind gets stronger and in a matter of seconds the lances have formed a large circle of wind. They can neither see in nor can Riku see out. Xaldin grasps tightly at his lance as he jumps into the air. Roxas runs over to Axel as the redhead spins his chakrams in his hands. Fire consume them completely as he pulls his arms back, taking a deep breath. With a shout he throws them forward into the tornado-like prison. The chakrams slice through the wind, the fire mixing with it, as they meet in the center of the tunnel. The explosion that comes from it is held inside, perfectly contained. None of them can barely see Xaldin as he dives into the center of his creation to finish Riku off.

The three can only watch and wait as the wind and fire begins to clear – dissipating so painfully slow. Xigbar shakes his head, “Well, mission complete boys. Now all we have to do is drag him to Xem-”

Axel and Roxas' eyes widen tremendously as a large form barrels towards them. The wall between them crumbles inward as Xaldin's large frame slams into it from the mere force. Slowly, in horror, Axel and Roxas each look down to see Xaldin unconscious. Xigbar growls and hurries to load his guns. He spares a glance to where Riku should be lying to see nothing there save for a black ribbon.

A sound and the rushing of a presence behind him causing Xigbar to turn around. His single golden eye widens and he's caught off guard. Riku is no longer there and instead there's a man that resembles his superior. And behind this man is a large black, humanoid mass with with bandages on its head and crossing over its torso. Yellow eyes gleam brightly against the inky black form and it's mouth stay parted, revealing sharp teeth. Two antennae spout from the of its head and below the bandages on its chest is a heart shaped hole. It's lower body fades away into that of the man, one with him.

It raises its muscular arms and reaches forward around its master. The large hands grasp at Xigbar, wrapping around him completely. Unable to do anything to resist, Xigbar's guns dismiss themselves. The dark skinned man with silver hair merely glares at Xigbar. The Guardian clenches its fingers around Xigbar before throwing him down to the ground. He lands in the middle of the area and makes both remaining Organization members hesitate.

The changed Riku suddenly appears near Roxas. Axel summons his chakrams and dashes for the man. “Roxas, watch out!” Roxas takes a step back, expecting Axel to come swooping in between them. But the redhead never gets close.

The Guardian vanishes from the man's side, the black spot traveling along the ground. The second Axel's foot touches it he unleashes the Guardian. The creature sprouts up and grabs at Axel's arms, forcing him to become wide open for an attack. The man doesn't even glance over at Axel, he merely raises his arm and opens his hand. A large Dark Firaga shoots towards Axel and beats against his chest. Guardian holds him steady until the chakrams fall from his grasp, disappearing. 

Roxas screams as he brandishes his Keyblade and lunges toward the imposter. The glittering of an powerful, transparent shield magic does nothing to deter Roxas. The blunt side of his Keyblade bashes against the barrier only to be repelled backward. He can't help but stumble until his back hits the wall behind him. Roxas glances to the side at the sound of Axel's groan. Axel drops to the ground as the Guardian returns to Riku's side.

He crosses his arms as now golden eyes stare at Roxas. Not a moment more is wasted as the Guardian shoots out one large hand. It curls around Roxas' body, slamming him against the wall. The creature repeats the process one – two – three times and as it prepares to do so for one final hit Riku falters. A pang goes through his chest and his eyes flicker with pain. The Guardian, sensing its master's feelings, retreats to standing guard behind him. Roxas' eyes close as he slides down the wall, Keyblade falling from his hand. 

From the corner of where he had originally planned to run to, a pair of eyes watch him from under the safety of a black hood much like his own. He ignores the person for just a moment as he strides over to where the single ribbon lies on the ground. Riku gingerly picks it up, cradling it in his hand as he sighs. Mentally dismissing Guardian completely, the form retreats to the depths of his being. He falters in his step as he turns to the girl that had brought him here in the first place. Weak and on the verge of collapse, he ambles towards the hooded girl waiting at the corner.


End file.
